Un motivo para seguir
by Eli Yuy
Summary: El actual fic participa en el Reto de inauguración; The Dollars. Para el foro Anteiku.


_Bueno, evidentemente nada me pertenece, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera la trama. Dedicado a mi gorrioncillo. El actual fic participa en el Reto de inauguración; The Dollars. Para el foro Anteiku._

**Un Motivo Para Seguir.**

_Kate._

Honestamente no sé cómo comenzar todo esto; no quiero verme como Spiderman diciendo pifarradas intrascendentales en un monólogo lleno de paja absurda y pésimos chistes; puedo comenzar, por ejemplo, puteando al sujeto que dijo, en un alarde de inconsciencia, que el dinero compraba la felicidad. Que le den por el culo, como dice el anciano. El dinero no da felicidad, te lo puede decir alguien que nació en la opulencia.

Katherine Elizabeth Bishop nació en la opulencia, sí. Nació de una madre que la miraba como un accesorio de moda a su propio vástago, y de un padre que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se escribía su nombre; en serio, mi madre me ponía encima vestimenta digna de una mascota, como un chihuahua, para que así pudiese combinar con el atuendo de turno y así lucirme como si me tratara de una piedra preciosa que adornaba su figura en una burda imitación de sus amigas y los artistas de moda, que solían llevar a los niños como adorno. Sin embargo, a pesar de la dicha y felicidad que proyectaba conmigo en la calle, pasando la puerta de la entrada de la casa ella se olvidaba completamente de mí y yo pasaba a ser problema de la niñera.

No soy una persona que demuestra aprecio a las personas, pero entre todo este mundo agradezco a nana Vivi por haber forjado mi carácter.

Mis padres, siempre ocupados con sus trabajos, sus viajes exóticos a lugares impronunciables y sus spa anti estrés, me llenaron de regalos y artilugios que yo no conocía ni había pedido, tratando de compensar la soledad en la que me tenían sumida en donde yo gritaba por algo de atención; mi habitación estaba plagada de juguetes y dulces, un paraíso para un niño cuyo mundo estaba destinado a ser de dicha y egoísta felicidad. Ellos se encargaron, también, de llenarme la agenda con clubes deportivos y artísticos para mantenerme siempre ocupada, algunos aburridos hasta decir basta, otros bastante estimulantes y uno que despertó mi ambición tan intensamente al grado de ser para mí una obsesión. A los siete años me enviaron a una escuela de arquería.

Era buena, muy buena. A partir de mis ocho años y hasta los quince gané todos los torneos que se me pusieron en frente, alardeando mi habilidad ante todos y recibiendo atención y admiración por parte de mis "amigos" y compañeros de la escuela; quería, sobre todas las cosas, que mis padres volteasen a verme y pudiesen percatarse de lo talentosa que era su hija; obtuve arcos bellísimos en respuesta por parte de ellos y felicitaciones escritas por algún secretario de ellos. Entre toda aquella susodicha alegría que provocaba a mí alrededor con mi excelente puntería, estaba la sombra de la soledad.

Sin embargo, estaba nana Vivi. Ella me mostró el mundo en el que ella vivía, el absurdo de la riqueza de algunos y la pobreza de otros, de la verdadera soledad, de la incomprensión en la que me veía sumida; ella tenía un esposo muy bueno y dos hijos, humildes e inteligentes, con los que conviví (casi en secreto, ya que si mis padres se percataban de que iba a esos "barrios bajos"…) y que traté como hermanos. Anhelaba que mis padres pudiesen ver la belleza de la simplicidad que hay en el mundo en vez de vivir rodeados de frivolidades que les traían una falsa felicidad. Trataba de decírselos y lo único que ganaba era ir a campamentos de verano de mínimo dos semanas, como quien quiere deshacerme de una mascota fastidiosa.

Mi mundo era ese, un mundo de soledad, de incomprensión. No tenía idea de por qué estaba en este mundo, ya que nada, quizá un poco mi arquería, me llenaba lo suficiente como para decirme feliz; estaba a punto de sumirme en una uy profunda depresión por ello… lo tenía todo y no tenía nada… ¿cómo podía ser?

Entonces llegó ese importantísimo torneo de arquería.

Ese día era especial, puesto que en el instituto en el que estaba se celebraría un torneo de arquería a nivel nacional, y yo llevaba un récord impecable de… muchas victorias y ninguna derrota; reconocía que mis contrincantes me tenían terror, sobre todo por esa curiosa habilidad de disparar las flechas a blancos móviles sin siquiera mirarlos, tan solo prediciendo su trayectoria. Era mi turno, y tal como lo había previsto, iba por delante de ellos y, además, estaba por romper una marca nacional con mis tiros… sin embargo, a lo lejos entre las gradas, algo llamó poderosamente mi atención distrayéndome completamente de mis blancos.

Su nombre es Claudia. Estaba un grado debajo de mí, pero la ubicaba porque ella era una alumna excepcional con un promedio de aprovechamiento casi perfecto, una estudiante ejemplar y una persona tímida pero amable; su "problema" era que era de bajos recursos, y había entrado a esta nombrada institución becada por su promedio tan sobresaliente. Estaba abrazada a su maletín escolar, mientras se mantenía pegada al tronco de un enorme roble que daba sombra a las gradas, mientras su rostro mostraba un gesto de temor ante los dos muchachos que se encontraban frente a ella; no faltaba tener un súper oído para saber que esos dos idiotas, engreídos con calificaciones medias y carácter de mierda, estaban hostigándola por el simple hecho de ser una chica de baja categoría económica.

-¡Bishop! –Me llamaron a mi turno.

Me enfurecí en ese momento; levanté el arco, escuchando el silencio de la audiencia, apuntando hacia el blanco pero sin dejar de mirar a ese par de imbéciles. Sentí que mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza… ¿cómo era posible que esos dos trataran de esa manera a una chica tan genial? Ellos eran como mis padres, como todos esos que estaban en la escuela, preocupados más por lo que tenían de material en vez de lo importante… jamás antes lo había intentado. Tomé otra flecha más, ante la expectación de todos (a esas alturas me importaba poco el torneo), tensé el arco con ambas fechas y me giré inmediatamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Solté las flechas en un suspiro, percibiendo sobre la yema de los dedos cómo escapaban suave y rápidamente.

"Tonta", me dijo mi cabeza de repente. "¿Qué tal si fallas? Vas a lastimarla y es peor".

-Yo jamás fallo. –Me dije en voz alta.

Las flechas volaron limpiamente hacia donde yo había puesto mi ojo; ambas se clavaron sobre el enorme tronco del árbol, llevándose consigo los sacos de ambos idiotas, uno por encima del hombro derecho (estoy segura que le corté hasta la piel) y el otro por el costado izquierdo del abdomen. La mirada oscura de Claudia se cruzó con la mía durante unos segundos, y corrió para alejarse del lugar, mientras el par de estúpidos gritaban como locos por lo sucedido; estática allí, mientras escuchaba el resultado de mi tiro en segundo plano, descubrí la sensación tan maravillosa que me había recorrido tras haber ayudado a la chica. Entonces lo comprendí. Eso era lo que quería, esto era mi destino. Quería ayudar a las personas. Perdí el dichoso record, pero gané un motivo para seguir.

Y, sobre todo porque ese día, entre la audiencia, el viejo me estaba observando. Sin duda, era el destino diciéndome que quería que siguiera el buen camino.

La primera vez que vi al anciano… fue una hazaña. Él se había presentado como un notable instructor ante mi justo al terminar el dichoso torneo… ¡pero qué finta de maestro! Parecía no rasurarse a menudo, ni planchar ropa; llevaba el claro cabello crespo, el cual no parecía conocer un peine, y sus ojos eran de un color azul muy intenso. Llevaba encima una chaqueta de piel café, su camisola guinda y pantalón de mezclilla oscura. Obviamente no le creí, y se me debió ver en la cara, por lo que se limitó a mostrarme sus habilidades en silencio; en cuanto él tensó el arco frente a mi supe inmediatamente que no era un maestro, sino alguien que estaba más allá de ser un profesional. Las tres flechas que lanzó al blanco tan solo fueron un destello a mi visión.

-Eres muy buena. –Me dijo con un aire bastante jovial, mientras me daba mi arco de vuelta. –No porque sobresalgas en arquería, sino que tienes algo más que me interesa. Nos estaremos viendo.

-Espere, ¿quién es usted? –Le cuestioné, bastante asombrada con lo que había visto.

Él me había sonreído de repente, y a mí me pareció una persona bastante solitaria. Igual que yo.

-Clint. Clint Barton. ¿Y tú nombre, señorita?

-Kate Bishop.

-Bien, Kate. Nos estaremos viendo.

Ese sujeto no debía pasar de cuarenta años, pero se miraba cansado, muy cansado, como si su vida hubiese sido muy apresurada y angustiosa. Pronto me tocaría descubrir quién era ese sujeto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eli Yuy.


End file.
